Love and Karma
by ChromeT227
Summary: Roxas hates Riku who still thinks Roxas is still his best friend. What happens when Roxas catches up with his old friend and Riku's ex-girlfriend, Namine who he had a crush on for a long time? Requested by Englishhedgehhog13. LEMON.


ChromeT227:Hello my fellow readers, this is ChromeT227 with a request for a RoxasXNamine pairing. This was requested by Englishhedgehhog13 and I hope that he will be happy when he reads this because this fanfic wouldn't be possible without his creativity. I will, however warn you that there will be some Riku bashing even though I don't have anything against him, I will admit that he is a very OVERUSED character in many KH fanfics especially the Soriku yaoi fanfics. If you finish reading this story, leave a review and check out my stories on my profile in your free time. So now let the story commence.

Roxas P.O.V

My name is Roxas Strife, a 16 yearold teenager living in Traverse Town with his twin brother Sora and has to deal with the constant bane of being the fake best friend of his enemy Riku though he is unaware of my hatred for him. I used to be best friends with Riku, we used to spend a lot of time together with my brother, Sora as we have practically done everything together and would always tell each other that we had each other's back. My entire world would later be flipped upside down with Riku dating Sora as Riku was bisexual, but I later found out that when they broke up due to Riku revealing that he had a preference for women, he told his friends about how he faked being Sora's boyfriend and that everything between them meant nothing to him. This caused Sora to be somewhat of a social outcast in school and would refuse to eat anything for many days. I've managed to get Sora back to his normal cheerful self with the help of Axel, a new transfer student at Traverse High who would become my new best friend after I began hating Riku for everything he did to Sora.

When Axel first met Sora, my brother was afraid to be around him, but began to open up to him over time which led the two of them dating each other. I was very happy for Sora, being able to find happiness after he was betrayed by Riku. I swore to myself that I would one day get back at Riku for all that he had done to Sora. However, I pretty much put my plans for revenge behind as Riku's father, Sephiroth was the president of Jenova Industries, the company that is responsible for all the technology around Traverse Town so if I were to do anything to Riku, my actions would end up creating very serious consequences for my family especially since my father works for Sephiroth as the vice president. I mostly spend my days as a regular teenager in Traverse Town, dealing with school and hanging out with Sora and Axel with my dream of Riku getting what he deserved behind me until I was able to achieve something greater.

-Traverse Town-

Roxas was hanging around the town square of Traverse Town with his brother, Sora and Axel who acted as Sora's boyfriend and his best friend. "Man, its so hot outside." Sora whined, taking a lick from his sea salt ice cream that he is sharing with Axel who took a small lick before kissing Sora,

"Axel, was that necessary?" Sora pouted.

"Couldn't help myself. Besides, your mouth is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted." Axel answered, Sora blushing at the redhead's comment.

"Can you two lovebirds calm down? You are ruining my appetite." Roxas stated as he was licking his frozen treat with focus.

Suddenly, Riku came towards Roxas with a smile on his cocky face.

"Hey Roxas, my man." Riku greeted, holding his hand out as Roxas shook it with a fake smile on his face.

"Hey Riku, how's it going?" Roxas gritted his teeth to show a smile though he looked more like a snarling dog that was about to attack.

"Nothing much. I still can't believe you are still hanging out with Sogay and Axehole there, but looks like I have to leave now because my father wants me to check out something for the company so see you later." Riku spoke, walking away from Roxas with a sense of overconfidence and arrogance.

"Roxas, he is not worth it so just let it go." Sora pleaded, trying to prevent Roxas from beating the crap out of Riku for being such an asshole to Sora.

"I know, but the way he treated you after he broke up with you, Sora. I seriously fucking HATE him for betraying you and the fact that he acted that your relationship meant nothing to him." Roxas clenched his fists, punching the wall of a building before taking some deep breaths to calm himself.

"Sora's probably right, Roxas. Besides his dad has a shitload of power in Traverse Town so your chances of getting revenge on Riku are pretty slim." Axel added before they heard a loud vibrating sound fill the air. "Hold on. Let me get that." Roxas reached into the pocket of his pants to answer an incoming call from his vibrating cell phone.

"Hello?" Roxas placed the phone near his ear, only to nearly drop it on the ground from the voice that spoke to him.

"Roxas, this is Namine and I know we haven't talked in awhile so I was wondering if you would like to hang out at my place? My parents are out of the house and my sisters, Kairi and Xion are sleeping over at Olette's house so that leaves me alone by myself and I could always use some company." Namine spoke.

"Wouldn't Riku be uncomfortable with that?" Roxas asked.

"I broke up with Riku two weeks ago. He was always so rude to people and seemed too arrogant to be in a relationship with, Roxas." Namine answered. "Oh. I guess I will be at your place then." Roxas placed his phone away from his ear.

"Great. I will see you later then, Roxas." Namine hung up from the phone. Roxas placed his phone back into the pocket of his pants. "Who was on the phone, Roxas?" Sora asked his brother.

"It was Namine." Roxas responded.

"Namine? That girl you used to be friends with before Riku started dating her?" Axel commented, hearing a small groan from Roxas before he nodded his head in response to Axel's question.

"Namine was basically another good friend of Roxas before she started dating Riku and haven't talked since then." Sora included.

"Yeah, but it might be good to catch up with her so I will see you guys later." Roxas left Sora and Axel as he went off to see Namine.

-Namine's House-

Namine was inside her house, sitting on a small chair while she was waiting for Roxas. She sighed, remembering why she even dated Riku in the first place then she remembered she dated Riku to be closer to Roxas. She always had a crush on Roxas, but was afraid to admit her feelings for the blonde hair boy so she chose to date Riku in hopes of being closer to him which was basically the worst decision of her life. Riku was the complete opposite she wanted in a boy, he flirted with other women, had no matters whatsoever in public, and always mistreated other people for having less money than he did due to him being the son of Sephiroth. Namine was wearing a white sundress with white sandals, giving her the complexion of an angel due to her blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Roxas, it's good to see you." Namine greeted Roxas as she let him inside the house.

Namine's home was a simple two story house with a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, living room, dining room and 3 bedrooms. All of the rooms in the house had white walls with various pieces of furniture that complimented its peaceful atmosphere.

"It's good to see you too, Namine." Roxas tried to hide a blush from the blonde-haired angel, having a crush on Namine for a long time, but never had the courage to tell her how he felt towards her.

"Sit down and relax while I get us something to drink." Namine offered as she went inside the kitchen to get drinks for themselves.

Roxas sat down on a black wooden chair near the window.

"Here you go, Roxas." Namine handed Roxas a glass of cold water. The two friends were busy chatting amongst themselves, catching up with their lives after not talking to each other.

"So why have you dated Riku, Namine?" Roxas gave her a concerned look as Namine looked away from him.

"I-I dated...him...because…" Namine stuttered, unable to form complete sentences. Roxas moved closer to Namine as they stood up from their seats and hugged his arms around the blonde-haired angel, bringing her close to his chest.

"His muscles feel so nice and warm." Namine thought to herself, a large blush covering her face.

"Please just tell me Namine." Roxas had a sad smile on his face.

"I dated Riku because so I could be closer to…" Namine stopped herself in mid-sentence, engulfing Roxas in a heated kiss. Roxas hugged his arms around Namine, their tongues battling each other and savoring their respective flavors. Roxas let go off Namine with his cheeks red and Namine looked away from Roxas once more.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Roxas, but every time I am around you, I can't bring myself to tell you that I've always loved you." Namine stared at Roxas, their blue eyes staring at each other.

"No, it was my fault Namine. I feel the same way about you and I was also afraid so don't blame yourself because I love you too much to be mad at you." Roxas picked Namine up before kissing her once more.

Namine closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the kiss, her soft lips connecting with Roxas. The two blondes continued their intense kissing as Roxas carried Namine to her bedroom. Namine's bedroom had a simple white paint design with a floral design, making the room emulate a beautiful field of flowers.

"Are you sure you want to do this Namine?" Roxas placed Namine against the headboard of her bed.

"I've always wanted to show you how much I love you Roxas and besides your friend down there has other ideas." Namine gestured to Roxas's bulge in his tight jeans, causing the blonde boy to be embarrassed and cover the bulge with his hands, only for Namine to move them away.

"Now I want you to close your eyes, Roxas." Namine commanded.

Roxas covered his eyes with his hands for a brief moment before uncovering them, only for them to nearly bulge out of their sockets. Namine was nude, her B-cup breasts complimented her curvy petite figure, her pink nipples erected from the hot air in the house and the fact that she wanted Roxas really badly. Roxas decided to take off his short-sleeve white jacket and his black tanktop which showed off his slightly toned chest.

"Let me help you out with that." Namine unbuckled Roxas's pants and pulled them off Roxas along with his boxers. "

OH MY!" Namine gasped as she saw Roxas's 7-inch penis.

Namine examined the appendage before stroking it with her hand with the other hand caressing Roxas's testicles. Roxas let out a small groan, enjoying the sensation of Namine's hand playing with his penis as he gripped the sheets of the bed to restrain himself. Namine enjoyed how Roxas's manhood felt in her small, gentle hands before she decided to engulf it with her mouth, bobbing her head on the shaft as she licked and sucked on it. Roxas felt his vision going hazy, his body sweating and how warm Namine's mouth felt on his manhood.

"Namine…" Roxas moaned as Naminue continued to lick and suck Roxas off. Namine used her hands to play with his testicles, rolling and pinching them in her hands as she sucked every drop of pre-cum out of Roxas. Roxas struggle to keep his eyes open, staring at the ceiling to use all of his self-control to hold back his boiling climax.

Namine hummed a little tune, sending small vibrations along from the base of the appendage, flicking the silt of the penis to gather the pre-cum that was produced from the sexual tension. She bobbed her head up and down, savoring the heat of the moment with graceful motions, showing no pleasure or displeasure as she continued her licks.

"Namine...I can't hold it...anymore!" Roxas warned, feeling his orgasm hitting him.

Spurts of semen erupted from Roxas, engulfing the warm, wet cavern of Namine's mouth with its hot, salty flavor. Namine swallowed every single drop, savoring its taste before she moved closer to Roxas.

"I believe it's time for you to return the favor." Namine whispered to his ear as she laid down on the bed, spreading her legs apart to reveal her hot, wet opening to Roxas. Roxas regained his strength quickly, placing himself above Namine as he kissed Namine, his teeth grazing her bottom lips. This caused Namine to moan softly at this, feeling a warm sensation covering her body. Roxas delivered butterfly kisses along her body, each kiss leaving a small sting of pleasure and ecstasy. Roxas stopped at her navel, looking at it before circling his hot, moist tongue around it as he placed himself near her opening.

Namine had her eyes closed, small pants coming out of her, trying to calm her body down. Roxas's tongue prodded through Namine's warm walls, kissing and lick every part of Namine to savor her flavor.

"Roxas…." Namine moaned, placing her hands on Roxas's hair, stroking and playing with the blonde locks. Roxas sucked and nibbled on Namine's clit, working up his way to lick and kiss Namine's inner walls.

"Oh god...yes….Roxas….keep going." Namine panted, feeling Roxas's teeth grazing her outer walls before going back to sucking and licking Namine out.

"ROXAS!" Namine screamed, releasing her sweet nectar in Roxas's mouth. Roxas savored the clear, tarty liquid that was in his mouth, swirling in it in his mouth before swallowing it.

"Roxas, I want you to love me." Namine spread her legs apart once more.

Roxas placed himself before entering Namine's moist opening slowly.

"Be gentle Roxas, it's my first time." Namine warned as she felt herself being penetrated by Roxas.

"Oh.." Namine moans. Roxas slowly slide himself inside Namine's wet core, hearing Namine whimper as her body tried to adjust to Roxas. Roxas never imagined Namine feeling so wet and tight as he slowly thrusted in and out of Namine's hot wet core.

"Keep going Roxas...I can take it.." Namine whimpered, tears falling from her face. Roxas couldn't bear to see Namine like this, but he knew Namine wanted this so he kept going at a slow pace, developing a good rhythm. Roxas felt blood trickling down his manhood, meaning he broke Namine's barrier and could now slam into her with no restraints.

"Please..play with my breasts, Roxas...They need some attention." Namine felt herself being pounded by Roxas, his hands moving to her breasts where he would massage and pinch the nipples of the white, flesh orbs with desire.

This caused Namine to squeal in delight as she felt her body being pushed to its limits by Roxas. Roxas continued slamming in and out of Namine, feeling his balls getting tighter before he fully impaled himself inside Namine. The two blonde lovers screamed loudly, feeling their orgasms colliding into each other. Namine felt very warm inside, her core filled with Roxas's warm, white seed filling her, making her feel complete. Roxas felt completely exhausted, his lower body covered in Namine's sweet juices.

"I love you my blonde haired angel." Roxas kissed Namine, savoring her taste before deciding to rest.

"I love you too, Roxas." Namine kissed Roxas's cheek as she covered themselves with the bedsheets, snuggling herself close to Roxas to feel his warmth. The two lovers were now sleeping in bliss, not wanting to let go of each other.

Epilogue:

Roxas and Namine started going out with each other, developing a very strong relationship and felt very happy with themselves. Sora and Axel were happy and supportive of Roxas's relationship. Butt felt proud of his son for finding someone to be together with for the rest of his life. However, Riku did not take the news very well and tried to attack Namine, only for Roxas to punch the silver-haired punk into his place. This caused Riku to go into a rant about how he hated bitches like Namine and fags like Sora with no remorse for his actions whatsoever.

Unfortunately, Sephiroth heard of Riku's rant about his attitude towards gays which made him very angry with Riku. When Riku got home, Sephiroth told his son that he heard about his inappropriate behavior and how it could tarnish his company's image since Sephiroth was a huge supporter of the gay community and was a homosexual himself. Riku was shocked and tried to explain his actions, only for his father to find his behavior inexcusable. Sephiroth decided to teach Riku a lesson in respect and humility by not allowing Riku to inherit his fortune and company when Sephiroth retired, meaning that Riku would have to work hard for the rest of his life instead of living a life of easy luxury. Sephiroth told Riku that he was to get a job to make money for himself since he would no longer allow Riku to take money out of the family fortune and would make Riku work at his company every day for the rest of his high school life.

These actions caused Riku to lose his status as the most popular guy in Traverse Town and was now treated as a regular person by others. Roxas and Namine were around the town square, enjoying sea salt ice cream as they stared into the sunset.

"Roxas...Do you think Riku has learned his lesson?" Namine kissed Roxas on his cheek.

"I believe he had what was coming to him." Roxas replied. The two blonde lovers stared at the sunset, cuddling against each other.

"I've got the girl of my dreams and Riku got what he deserved. I guess love and karma really do go together." Roxas thought to himself.

ChromeT227: I would admit that this story was really hard for me to write since I am more accustomed to writing straight shota or fanfics with a submissive male character. So if you finished reading this story, please check out the poll and my stories on my profile if you desire to do so. Also leave me any reviews or PM me about any requests for Sora pairings you want to see in the future. Happy Valentine's Day and this is ChromeT227 signing out!


End file.
